darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 4 (dynamite entertainment)
Issue 4 (dynamite entertainment) is a comic produced by Dynamite Entertainment. It was released in January 2012. Publisher's Summary A killer is stalking the streets of Collinsport as vampire Barnabas Collins finds himself in a race against time to save the Collins family from a dangerous force. As his eternal nemesis, the witch Angelique, makes her new bid for eternal life, Barnabas and Julia must work out what links Barnabas' dreams to the mysterious statue in time to prevent a tragic death. Synopsis As the full moon rises, Quentin Collins transforms into a werewolf, and pulls a feasting Barnabas Collins off the local woman at the Collinsport docks. But Barnabas fights back and scratches Quentin. At the Blue Whale, Angelique senses Barnabas is nearby and in trouble and must go to him. Julia Hoffman returns and again tries to get Carolyn Stoddard to come home. Angelique shows Julia just what she has done in the storeroom, and Julia notices that Angelique is starting to revert to stone. Meanwhile, the fight continues between Quentin and Barnabas, until Angelique shows up and using her powers, repels Quentin from Barnabas. Angelique is even more stone-like now. Barnabas is glad he had been stopped from killing the young woman, only to be horrified when Angelique goes over and kisses her, killing her. Barnabas swings his cane at Angelique, but Angelique, now back to flesh and blood, asks how are they so different? Quentin points out that Barnabas has no choice, he does what he does to survive. Julia arrives, and tells Angelique her time is running short, that she only has this night unless she can find more immortal blood. Angelique tells Barnabas to either choose her and help her live, or watch his family die one by one. As Angelique flies off, Barnabas realizes it was Carolyn he saw on the cliffs in his dream, and he changes into a bat and flies off to save her. At the cliff, Angelique is standing on the edge, magically suspending Carolyn over the drop. When Barnabas arrives, Angelique mockingly says she hopes her concentration does not break. Defeated, Barnabas says he will do as she pleases. Julia, carrying Barnabas' cane, and Quentin arrive, but Barnabas tells then to stay back. Julia says they just need to make sure she doesn't feed, and she will revert to stone again. Angelique tells Julia that Barnabas will never love her as he once loved herself. Carolyn starts to fall, but is caught by Quentin. As Angelique moves in to kill Julia, Barnabas picks up his cane and throws it at the now very stone-like Angelique. When the cane hits her, Angelique crumbles to dust. At Collinwood, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Roger Collins, and David Collins come out of their spell, believing the seance just ended. Quentin brings Carolyn home, and she heads upstairs, and cries over the death of Jack Harkins. At the Old House, Julia brings Barnabas more blood from the hospital, and reminds Barnabas that they are going to emerge from this darkness together. Memorable quotes Background information and notes Bloopers and continuity errors * When Elizabeth, Roger, and David come out of their trance, they act as if the seance had just ended. But according to issue 2, a full day had passed between the seance and Angelique's spell that put them in the trance.